Matahari dan bulan
by Ochibi4me
Summary: Hinata hanya di anggap Naruto sebagai anak yang aneh. namun wali kelasnya mengharuskannya untuk berguru kepada Hinata. Bagaimana Naruto menanggapinya? dan bagaimana caranya berhadapan dengan si kutu buku Hinata? Let's check it out. Warning : AU, typo.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite ^_^

Salam kenal saya Ochibi, fic ini adalah fic pertama ku pasti banyak ketidak sempurnaan di dalamnya harap maklum. Duh bingung mau nulis apa lagi. Yasudah selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Matahari dan Bulan**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya di pagi hari yang cerah hari ini. Secerah dan seceria gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Hari ini teman sekelompoknya akan mengadakan belajar kelompok dirumahnya jadi dia menyiapkan cemilan dan keperluan belajar nanti. Tentu saja yang membuatnya senang adalah kehadiran seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi semenjak sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelasnya di SMP Konoha. Walaupun sekelas Hinata dan Naruto jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Hinata terlalu malu untuk memulai percakapannya. Naruto pun enggan mengajaknya berbicara karena ia mengira Hinata terlalu pendiam dan tidak bisa diajak mengobrol. Naruto hanya menganggapnya gadis kutu buku yang kerjanya hanya membaca buku dan hanya buku yang menemaninya di sekolah. Buku buku dan buku. Jadi wajar saja Hinata selalu juara kelas selama 2 tahun berturut-turut. Naruto mengetahuinya karena dirinya dan hinata selalu sekelas tentunya. Sedangkan Hinata menganggap Naruto sebagai seseorang yang sangat istimewa di hatinya. Entah mengapa ia begitu mencintainya. Padahal dulu ia hanya mengaguminya. Mengagumi kekuatannya, usaha, kemauan, dan pantang menyerah adalah figur yang ia butuhkan saat itu. Naruto seperti matahari baginya. Cahaya dan kehangatan. 

Sekarang Naruto dan kelompoknya sudah berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengajak ngobrol Naruto bahkan untuk menatapnya pun tidak. Tingkah Hinata tersebut membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto POV's

Agh! Kakashi sensei sialan ! memasukan dia dalam kelompok ini. Cuma gadis ini yang aku paling benci. Benci? Entahlah aku hanya tidak menyukai perlakuannya padaku seolah-olah aku pernah berbuat salah seperti itu. Padahal sudah 2 tahun sekelas namun bisa dengan hitungan jari tangan aku berbicara dengannya itu pun untuk urusan sekolah. Huh ! oh ya kalau tidak salah dia itu juga satu sekolah dengan ku waktu sekolah dasar. Tapi aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya padahal di sekolah dasar dulu aku terkenal bandel jadi hampir semua murid pernah ku kerjai, Hampir semua di sekolah mengenal ku aku tidak tau deh dia mengenal aku atau tidak ! yang jelas dia itu anak aneh !

Dan lihatlah sekarang , gadis ini maunya apa sih? aku tidak mengerti. Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya. Tapi kenapa ia memperlakukan ku seperti ini. Kubiarkan biarkan bibir ku maju 1 cm dan memasang tampang bosan siapa tau dia sadar akan perlakuannya padaku yang tidak adil itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menatap ku

yosh ! akhirnya ! aku pun menatap judes balik gadis itu menandakan ketidak sukaan diriku terhadap dirinya. Berharap gadis itu mengajakku bicara. Namun yang aku dapat hanya tundukan wajahnya. Entahlah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi wajahnya setelah ku pelototi karena kacamata dan rambutnya yang panjang menutupinya. setidaknya aku mau di wajahnya terlihat wajah menyesal, kalau seperti ini kan aku tidak bisa lihat. sial ! Ini nih yang aku tidak suka terhadapnya ia selalu buang muka atau menundukan wajahnya saat aku menatapnya. Bagaimana aku bisa akrab dengan gadis ini kalau seperti ini. Sial !

Naruto POV's end

Hinata POV's

ba-bagaimana ini? Naruto marah padaku. Aku ini pengecut sekali. Hanya bisa menundukkan kepala disaat seperti ini. Seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto-kun tidak marah. Oh ya ! aku sediakan saja cemilan, lalu menyapanya agar mencipipi cemilan buatan ku sendiri. Kuharap ia menyukainya.

"Ma-maaf a-ku pergi ke dapur dulu mengambil sesuatu. " ucap ku meminta izin. Sangat menyedihkan hanya naruto saja yang tidak memberi respon. Aku pun bergegas ke dapur lalu mengambil setoples cookies buatanku lalu ku taruh beberapa kue diatas piring untuk memudahkan teman-temanku mengambilnya. setelah selesai menata rapi posisi-posisi kueku aku membawanya keruang tamu lalu kuletakan di atas meja.

"te-teman-teman silahkan dicicipi! " ucapku sesopan mungkin. Aku melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendapakatnya sedang menatap giur kueku tersebut. Aku pun tertawa kecil saat Ia mengetahui aku memergokinya. Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menegurnya.

"Uzumaki-san silahkan dicicipi" tawarku halus. aku memanggil nama keluarganya karena aku takut ia akan menganggapku sok kenal.

Hinata POV's end

"walah hinata ! kau ini kaku sekali ya? ckckck " ucap kiba menggelengkan kepalanya

"hahaha, orang seperti dia mah tidak usah di sopanin. " timpal Ino meremehkan. Naruto menatapnya kesal

"iya betul itu hinata. pakai -san segala lagi. hahaha, tidak perlu itu. kami saja yg baru 2 hari sekelas dengannya, tidak memanggilnya seperti itu. aneh kalian kan sudah sekelas selama 2 tahun kok masih kaku?" Hinata hanya tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia tidak menduga kesopanannya ini mencurigakan

"a-ano...ehm...a-aku... ti-"

"halah kalian ini ! selalu saja mengejek ku! Dia kan dari keluarga terhormat jadi harus berlaku sopan pada siapapun. " ucap Naruto asal memotong ucapan  
hinata yg terbata-bata.

"Iya juga sih…" Kiba menyetujui celetukan naruto tersebut. Ino hanya diam saja walau dihatinya menyetujui. Semua orang tau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga elit dan terhormat. Jadi wajar saja keturunannya diharuskan bersikap sopan.

"hahaha ! aku pintar kan bisa menebak? " Naruto setelah mendengar persetujuan Kiba.

"Wooooo ! dasar GR! " sorak serempak keluar dari mulut Kiba dan Ino. Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia merasa dilindungi dari pertanyaan barusan oleh Naruto.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dengan sedikit candaan dari Kiba dan Naruto yang mengisi suasana belajar di Hyuuga mansion. Hinata senang karena ia mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan kelompoknya ini. Ia bersyukur karena wali kelasnya Kakashi-sensei mengadakan kegiatankelompok belajar bersama, dan beruntungnya lagi Ia berkelompok dengan Naruto. Rasanya tahun ini adalah tahun yang menyenangkan bagi Hinata karena Kakashi-sensei akan sering menyuruh untuk mengadakan belajar kelompok dan meminta laporannya sesuai dengan batas waktu yang sudah di dipercaya sebagai ketua kelompok oleh kakashi sensei karena dianggap dapat mengajarkan teman-temannya yang agak bodoh seperti Naruto.

Bersambung?

Haduuuuh pusing banget deh ! ga bisa konsen ngedit di warnet gara-gara banyak anak kecil teriak dan mondar mandir kesana kemari. Haaaaaah! Jadi gomen ya kalau fic ini banyak yang salah kata-kata maupun lisannya.

Mohon review yaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiii, chapter 2 udah update nih *ga nanya*. Oh ya bagi para reader aku mau promosi sebuah lagu yang aku sukaaa banget, judulnya "Spice" penyanyinya kagamine len dari vocaloids. Fufufu aku langsung kepincut sama Kagamine Len di video ya sekalian lagu kembarannya Kagamine Rin judulnya "I like you I love you". Mereka kawaiii sekali.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi saya akan mempersembahkan chapter 2.

Ohya warningnya semua hampir Naruto POV's

Happy reading

disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

**Matahari dan Bulan**

**Chapter 2**

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup ke sebuah pemilik kamar yang mempunyai rambut kuning bentuknya seperti nanas, Naruto.

"Mmhm...mmm.." gumam Naruto sambil menghalau sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berposisi duduk, ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lalu merenggangkan badannya sambil mengulet. Itulah kebiasaan Naruto saat bangun tidur. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan tersebut Naruto melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, dan alangkah kagetnya saat ia melihat jamnya menunjukan jam 7 kurang 10 menit.

Naruto POV's

Ku lirik alarm di sebelahku.  
"Sial ! " rutuk ku kepada sang alarm yang tidak bersalah itu. "Kenapa bisa habis baterainya sih? ugh ! " kutukku kepada sang alarm. Tanpa pikir panjang aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi, lalu memakai seragam sekolah dan mengambil tasku di atas meja belajar.

"AAARGH ! 5 menit lagi! " aku terus saja mengeluh saat melihat jam yang kelewat cepat. dengan secepat kilat aku keluar dari kamarku, terdengar derap kaki ku yang bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah ini. Tetapi saat melihat kamar ibuku aku memperlambat langkah kakiku mencari sosok ibuku disana. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya.

"Ibu kau kemana?" ucapku lirih. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali berlari.

**SMP KONOHA**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang sekolah karena disana sudah ada makhluk menyeramkan yang disebut "satpam". Aku berkomat-kamit berdoa agar pintu gerbang itu tidak dikunci satpam seram itu. Aku pun mempercepat lari ku melihat satpam itu menyeringai pada ku. Aku mulai lega karena aku sudah berada di pertigaan jalan, tinggal sedikit lagi.

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruk ku dari jalan sebelah kanan pertigaan. "sial! " rutuk ku dalam hati. Aku pun menatap kejam pelaku yang sudah menabrak ku tersebut. Namun saat ku lihat dia seorang wanita aku pun membatalkan niat ku untuk membentaknya. Dan lagi aku agak iba dia membawa banyak sekali buku tebal-tebal yang kini berserakan di jalan, aku pun membantunya memungutnya. "Ugh! Berat " seru ku pelan setelah mengangkat sebuah buku 6 centimeter tersebut. "Gila ! ini cewek bawa buku segede babon mau ngapain sih?" batin ku.

"T—Terimakasih…" Gadis itu menggantung kalimatnya. Aku pun bingung lalu ku tatap wajahnya. Ooooh! Hinata toh pantas saja bawa buku sebanyak ini dia kan kutu buku, wajar-wajar saja sih.

"Ya sama-s….."

**Greeeeeeeeeeeeeek**

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat ku karena mendengar bunyi gerbang ditutup. Aku pun melihat cepat kearah gerbang dan disana ada satpam dengan seringainya menatap kami.

"SIAAAAAL! " Aku kesal sekali, padahal seharusnya aku tidak terkunci kalau tidak ada kejadian ini. Aku mengutuk-ngutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Aahhhhh ! tidak !" pekik si kutu buku.

"Ma-maafkan aku Na-naruto-kun " Ucapnya dengan nada rasa bersalah. Tunggu? Dia bilang Naruto-kun? Aneh kedengarannya. Agak menggelitik di telingaku saat mendengar ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa" balas ku lemas. Aku pun menggandeng tangannya mengajaknya menuju gerbang sekolah. Si kutu buku ini hanya menunduk saja saat ku gandeng, mungkin dia takut dihukum.

"Tidak usah takut hinata. Kita akan menjalani hukumannya bersama. Kau tidak sendiri" ucapku bermaksud untuk menghibur. "heh? Kok mukanya merah gitu ya?" batin ku saat melihat wajahnya.

Aku hanya diam saja saat sang satpam dan pengawas kedisiplinan siswa memarahi kami. Aku sih memang biasa di omeli seperti ini jadi aku menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja, entah kalau gadis ini menganggapnya seperti apa. Kami pun dihukum menyiram pot di halaman belakang, tidak sulit sih. Aku pun bergegas kehalaman belakang namun langkahku langsung terhenti saat mendengar isakan tangis dari gadis ini. Aku pun menyentuh pundaknya yang bergetar.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanyaku khawatir, namun tindakanku tersebut malah membuat isakan menjadi-jadi. Aaaah ! aku mengerti pasti dia takut saat dimarahi tadi, aku sih tidak heran kalau dia akan menangis seperti ini dia kan anak baik-baik pasti jarang di marahi- dibentak seperti tadi.

"cep-cep-cep. Tidak apa-apa mereka hanya menggertak saja kok, tidak usah dipikirin" hiburkku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Isakannya pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi air mata. Aku hanya tertawa lepas melihat tampangnya yang aneh itu.

"Lihat deh tampangmu jelek sekali kalau menangis" ujar ku sambil mengelap air mata dipipinya. Ku lihat wajah merah setelah kusentuh pipinya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk lagi. "Hihihi ! lucu sekali gadis ini" batinku

Setelah menenangkannya aku pun pergi ke gudang mencari ember.

"Hinata ! aku ke gudang dulu ya !" ucapku seraya meninggalkannya. Setelah kupikir-pikir kenapa harus pakai ember padahal ka nada selang yang lebih mudah digunakan. Aku pun mengutuk kebodohanku, lalu kembali ke tempat si kutu buku berada

**DEG !**

Rasanya sesuatu menusuk hatiku.

Aku terkejut saat melihat si kutu buku melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan membersihkannya dari air mata. Eeuhhhm bukan terkejut sih lebih tepatnya terkesima. Dia terlihat manis sekali saat tidak memakai kacamata itu. Aku mulai sadar dengan pikiran aneh ku tersebut.

"Hi-hinata ! Bantu aku ambilkan selang itu dong !" pinta ku agak nervous. Gadis itu terkejut lalu cepat-cepat memakai kacamatanya kembali.

"Ba-baik !" serunya.

Kami menjalankan hukuman kami selama 1 jam mata pelajaran. Setelah selesai aku pun mengajaknya mengambil tas ke ruang satpam.

"hmmmmm ! rasanya menyenangkan" batin ku dalam hati karena saat-saat bersamanya terasa begitu cepat.

-TBC-

Gomen ochibi merasa banyak yang salah di chapter ini mohon diberitau yang mana yang salah yaaa. oh ya jangan lupa di review yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Hellloooooo, Ochibi update fict yang udah lamaaaaaa banget ochi ga update. Maaf ya soalnya selain ochi ga punya waktu buat ngetik chapter 3 juga ochi ga punya ide dan kepercayaan diri buat lanjutin fict ini. Tapi untungnya ada yang nyemangati ochi lagi dia adalah author NH yang ochi hormati yaitu senpai, Aojiru no Sekai ,dan author ichiruki yaitu greengroophy

Yo senpai dan nee-chan! Makasih ya ^_^V

Dan untuk yang udah mereview fict ini makasiiiih banget ochi seneng banget bisa dapet review \\ ^_^/

Okay, mungkin segitu aja dari ochi daripada banyak cincong mending ochi persembahkan...

**Matahari & Bulan**

Chapter 3

"Hoaaaaamh, membosankan sekali!" Ucap seorang pemuda bermata biru mata yang terlihat sayu, menyimpan sebuah kekecewaan disana. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meluapkan semua kekantukannya selama pelajaran dimulai. Pemuda ini terkenal sekali sebagai sosok yang ceroboh dan juga pemalas. Entah apa yang inginkan di sekolah, mengikuti segala mata pelajaran yang tidak sama sekali ia mengerti, memandang ke lapangan sekolah saat guru sedang mengajar, seperti seorang yang tidak mempunyai tujuan di sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini tingkah lakunya menjadi-jadi seperti cabut saat pelajaran yang ia tidak sukai dilaksanakan.

"hei, Naruto! Kau ini kapan berubahnya sih? Selalu saja seperti itu. Tadi itu Kakashi sensei memerhatikanmu sepanjang pelajarannya lho. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Hinata? Kau itu tanggungan Hinata tau! " tegur salah satu teman dari Naruto yang jengah melihat tingkahnya yang malas. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Nartuto. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah Hinata, Hinata kelihatannya sangat bingung menghadapi Naruto. Sebagai ketua Hinata diwajibkan bertanggungjawab atas anggota-anggotanya yang sudah ditentukan walikelasnya yaitu Kakashi-sensei. Seluruh anggotanya harus sudah mengusai materi yang sudah diajarkan oleh sensei-sensei di setiap mata pelajaran, bagaimana pun caranya dan semua itu ditanggungkan kepada ketu yang sudah dipilih. Kakashi membuat peraturan seperti itu agar tidak ada lagi muridnya yang tidak lulus. Yah, memang kejam tapi semua harus dijalankan sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"berisik kau Kiba! Aku tidak peduli mau Kakashi-sensei kek, nenek tsunade kek, genderuwo kek atau apalah itu aku tidak peduli! Dan juga itu kan masalah Hinata, bukan masalah kau! Lebih baik urus saja anjing bau mu itu, Kiba!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Kata-kata Naruto menyulut emosi Kiba karena telah menghina anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru dengan sebutan "anjing bau". Ditambah lagi Akamaru sedang sakit maka makin jadilah amarahnya.

"**Apa kau bilang?** " Kiba mengangkat kerah baju Naruto membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah Naruto menatapnya tajam ke mata biru Naruto.

"Hahaha! Ternyata hanya penciumannya saja yang peka tetapi telinganya tidak! " Ucap Naruto semakin gencar menghina Kiba.

"**kau..."**

**Buagh!**

Akhirnya sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto membuatnya jatuh tersungkur membuat meja dan bangku disekitarnya bergeser menyisakan ruang sempit untuknya. Terdengar suara teriakan anak perempuan yang melihat perkelahian sepele ini.

"hah! Cuma segini saja kekuatan mu Kiba! Dibandingkan dengan kekuatanku ini sih tidak seberapa. Hahaha " Ujar Naruto Menatap remeh Kiba sambil melap darah disekitar bibirnya. Ia memulai aksinya lagi walau sudah dipukul oleh Kiba. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang merasuki Naruto sehingga kebiasaannya waktu SD terulang lagi.

Kiba sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul Naruto namun seseorang menahan tangannya.

"KIBA! SUDAH HENTIKAN, aku mohon" teriak sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Ya, dia adalah Ino Yamanaka teman sejak kecil Kiba.

"hahaha, dilindungin oleh seorang cewek. Cowok macam itu? Menjijikan!" ucap Naruto memanas-manasi Kiba lagi.

"Naruto! Hentikan, kau kenapa sih? " Ino yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana panas di kelas tak kuasa untuk mengambil alih perannya untuk membela Kiba.

"Kau juga Ino! Kau cerewet, sama saja seperti teman jelek mu ini. Suka mencampuri urusan orang! Apa kau pikir dengan berbuat seperti itu akan mendapatkan semua perhatian cowok populer disekolah ini? Kau tau, mereka malah akan menganggapmu itu sebagai cewek penggang..."

**PLAK!**

Kali ini tamparan keras Ino mendarat ke pipi Naruto. Namun kali ini tamparannya berhasil membuat Naruto sadar akan perbuatannya.

"ma-maaf..." hanya satu kata dari Naruto untuk semua orang yang telah terlibat perkelahian dengannya tanpa menatap mata Kiba ataupun Ino, lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah berantakan akibat ulahnya.

V^_^/

Suara mesin printer terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sedang ditunggui oleh seorang gadis barambut panjang dengan kacamatanya yang tebal memenuhi panggilan gurunya oleh. Ia sedang menantikan seorang guru yaitu walikelasnya untuk menyerahkan tugas kelompok yang sudah harus dikumpulkan. Namun karena ulah Naruto ia harus menunda penyerahannya karena ia tidak mengerjakan mengerjakan materi yang sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Gadis ini bingung dengan kelakuan pemuda yang ia kagumi bertahun-tahun itu agak berubah belakangan ini. Pemuda yang biasanya menghiasi senyuman di wajahnya kini seperti musnah tergantikan oleh suatu kemarahan didalamnya. Entah apa itu Hinata ingin mengetahuinya. Ia tak tahan harus menatap matanya yang kini tidak terdapat sinar namun kekosongan dan kehampaan.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata tak sengaja menyebutkan namanya pelan namun dapat didengar oleh wali kelasnya yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"kebetulan sekali Hyuuga! Baru saja aku ingin membicarakan anak itu padamu" Ucap Kakashi mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang terhanyut dalam pikirinnya.

"k-kakashi-sensei? " Hinata blushing mengetahui senseinya memergokinya sedang bengong dan memikirkan Naruto.

"hehehe. Kau suka padanya ya? Kalau begitu aku tak salah memilih orang " Ujar Kakashi sambil memukul bahu muridnya yang pemalu itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat merespon ucapan senseinya.

"ah! Sensei, a-aku tidak kok. " sangkal Hinata, orang dewasa mana yang dapat dibohongi hanya dengan sengkalan seperti itu. Namun Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"I-ini tugasnya sensei, maaf aku telat menyerahkannya " ucap hinata salting.

"hmmm, ya tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu bukan untuk itu. Melainkan untuk mengawasi Naruto. Belakangan ini tingkah lakunya berubah. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli tetapi aku takut ia akan menjadi bebanku nanti di tahun depan jika ia tidak lulus menghadapi ujian nasional yang kabarnya akan sangat sulit dihadapi jika tak menguasai materi dengan serius. Apa kau mengerti Hinata? Jika ia terus seperti itu bisa gawat. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menyemangati Naruto untuk belajar, karena aku tau hanya kau yang paling peduli dengannya. " Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat murid yang menjadi lawan bicaranya memasang tampang khawatir.

"ba-baiklah, sensei " jawab Hinata tanpa menyangkal lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Jika tak ada yang menyelesaikan masalah ini, bisa-bisa orang yang dicintainya tidak lulus dan berhenti sekolah. Maka hanya masa depan suram yang ada di masa depannya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

" yah, tunggu apa lagi? Sana! Ajak dia bicara, " ucap Kakashi mengambil buku tugas yang berada di genggaman Hinata.

Hinata pun pergi dari ruangan guru berjalan menyelusuri koridor menuju kelas tempat orang yang ia cari berada. Selama ia berjalan Hinata memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk membangkitkan semangat Naruto untuk belajar, sekaligus apa yang harus ia katakan untuk mengajak Naruto belajar bersamanya sehingga ia tidak melihat arahnya berjalan.

DUAK!

Seseorang menabraknya cukup keras sehingga jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Kejadian ini pernah ia alami saat perjalanannya menuju sekolah, saat ia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda berambut kuning dan menyebabkannya terlambat karena gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup.

"aw!" Ia pun melihat orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Na...naruto-kun?"

-TBC-

Okeeeee maaf ya pendek! Ni gara-gara ada setan di sebelah ochi yang sangat amat mengganggu. Kalau kalian penasaran, subcribe ffnnya arhuneey ! dia itu newbie.

Hehehe

^_^/

Kelanjutannya Insya Allah minggu depan!  
mata ne minna-san

Jangan lupa review okeeeeehhhh?


	4. Chapter 4

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto ga mungkin Ochibi. Kalau Ochibi yang bikin pasti Narutonya udah say "love you too Hinata" :P

Heppi riding! *plak* (reader:sok bahasa Inggris tapi ngaco)

Iya, iya napa bawel amat! Selamat membaca ya pembaca sekalian (reader: nah gitu dong. Berbangga lah pada bahasa sendidri wahai kalian Rakyat Indonesia! Jangan mau dijajah negeri lain…bla…bla *ceramah*)

Author : *keringat dingin**kabur*

Matahari dan Bulan

Chapter 4

"Naruto-kun! " Teriak Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang mengenaskan. Di pipi kiri Naruto yang membiru dan pipi kanannya merah bekas seperti bekas tamparan. Dan yang lebih parahnya, kedua mata biru safir Naruto berair.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa! " Dengan sigap Hinata mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengarahkan benda itu ke sudut bibir Naruto yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, " Sanggah Naruto menepis tangan Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak kaget, rasa khawatir menyelimuti jiwanya karena manusia di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis? " Tanya Hinata lembut, menatap sosok di depannya.

"Menangis…? " Naruto mengangkat punggung tangannya dan menyentuh sudut matanya dan merasakan rembesan air membasahi kulitnya.

'Sejak kapan aku menangis? ' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya kelilipan debu kok. " Ucap Naruto menatap gadis aneh di hadapannya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Naruto-kun, jangan pergi dulu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Naru—"

"Besok saja! " Tolak Naruto yang emosinya kembali naik. Namun bukannya Hinata meninggalkannya sendiri ia malah mengejar Naruto dan menahan lengan Naruto agar tak menjauhinya.

"Tapi- "

"APA KAU TULI? AKU BILANG BESOK! " Bentak Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Hinata melepas pergelangan tangan Naruto perlahan, sejak itu pula Naruto merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti perasaan temannya lagi. Naruto memunggungi gadis berkacamata itu lalu meninggalkannya dengan rasa bersalah. Naruto tak menyadari air mata jatuh mengaliri pipi gadis itu di balik kacamatanya.

**\\(^_-)**

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju kelas IX B sekedar mengambil ranselnya kembali. Perasaannya sangat kalut karena bingung dan juga takut, takut kalau Naruto membencinya. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Naruto. Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Ketika sampai ia menemukan Kiba dan Ino masih di dalam kelas sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Hinata yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya membahas tentang Naruto.

"Ino, Kiba tumben sekali kalian masih di kelas. " Sapa Hinata menuju tempat duduknya lalu mengambil ranselnya yang berat ke kedua bahu mungilnya.

"Eh, Hinata. Anu, kami sedang menunggu Naruto. " Balas Ino memasang raut muka kusut.

'Naruto? Ia belum pulang? ' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"iya, kau belum tau ya. Tadi Naruto kabur begitu saja setelah berkelahi dengan Kiba dan denganku. " Ujar Ino merasa bersalah.

"Apa? Berkelahi dengan kalian! Memangnya ada apa? " Hinata sudah menduga Naruto berkelahi namun tak pernah menduga ia berkelahi dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai menghina ku dan juga kamaru…. Karena terbawa emosi aku menamparnya dan Kiba memukulnya sampai jatuh. " Ucap Ino lirih, Kiba menunduk melihat kaki meja belajar di depannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Hinata meninggalkan Ino dan Kiba setengah berlari. Ransel beratnya di lempar sembarang ke meja tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"HINATAAA, MAU KEMANA KAU? " Teriak Ino melihat teman berambut indigo itu begitu saja tanpa permisi, padahal ia mau meminta pendapatnya. Ino menghela nafas mengetahui Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru mencari sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang selalu menyita perhatiannya di kelas, di manapun Hinata berada ia selalu berharap Naruto ada di tempat yang sama dengannya walaupun hanya menatap sosok itu menyapu pandangannya sepanjang lorong sekolah dan juga mengecek setiap kelas yang berada disana tetapi tak ada dari tempat itu sosok kuning itu.

Tubuh itu sudah di banjiri keringat namun ia tak menghiraukannya ia tetap berlari dan kadang berhenti sejenak sekedar mengisi cadangan oksigen di paru-parunya. Hinata sudah mengitari seluruh gedung SMP ini namun tak terlihat sosok Naruto dimanapun.

Hinata mulai putus asa karena matahari mulai membenamkan cahayanya yang terang benderang menjadi remang keorangean. Ia memutuskan tempat pencariannya di sana. Tempat dimana Hinata pertamakali bertemu tepatnya menemukan Naruto sendiri di taman Sekolah Dasar Konoha tak jauh dari SMP Konoha. Sekali lagi kaki mungilnya berlari kecil ke tempat itu, tak lama kemudian ia menemukan sosok itu, sosok yang selalu ia cari. Sosok itu bergelayut si sebuah ayunan yang menggantung di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, mata biru langitnya menatap langit jingga. Menatap langit itu penuh harapan, entah apa yang ia harapkan karena menatap langit jingga itu begitu syahdu. Hinata tidak berani mengganggunya dan memutuskan hanya melihat Naruto dari jauh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kami-sama? " Ucap Naruto lirih, Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu di hatinya. Pendengaran Hinata untungnya dapat menangkap suara itu walaupun dari kejauhan karena suasana di tempat itu sangat sepi sekecil apapun pasti akan terdengar. Hinata tersentuh ketika melihat orang yang ia cintai begitu terpuruk dan putus asa. Padahal Hinata sangat mengagumi perjuangannya yang selalu ia pamerkan kepada teman dekatnya di kelas, tetapi kenapa sekarang Naruto terlihat begitu rapuh?

Hinata yang tak tega memutuskan untuk menghiburnya. Ia pun memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghiburnya, dan sebuah ide gila meluncur di otaknya.

Tanpa berfikir 2 kali ia mengambil sebuah kerikil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan melemparkannya ke sosok itu.

PLUK!

YATTA! Seru hinata dalam Hati setelah berhasil melempar batu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik papan tulis usang disana.

Naruto merasa terusik lalu berteriak "WOII! SIAPA DISANA! " Tampangnya di penuhi dengan kekesalan dan juga seram.

"Hihihi! "

Hinata terkikik cukup kencang menyerupai sosok yang cukup terkenal di dunia mistis. Naruto yang tadinya memasang garang langsung berubah drastis wajahnya langsung pucat mendengar kikikan itu.

"Ma-maaf kalau aku ganggu Ms. Kunti, tapi aku butuh tempat ini sebentar aja… " Ucap Naruto takut entah kepada siapa.

Hinata yang mendengar celotehan lucu Naruto terkikik kembali. Sepertinya Naruto yang lama muncul lagi, pikirnya. Tak pernah ia sangka Naruto adalah seorang anak yang pemberani ternyata takut dengan hal yang berbau mistis. Hinata tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak tertawa keras dan akhirnya menyenggol papan yang menyembunyikan dirinya terjatuh.

BRAK!

Naruto melompat kaget mendengar suara itu, jangtungnya berdetak kencang sekali ketika melihat sosok di tempat suara itu berasal, ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut panjang terduduk di sana dan tak lama kemudian menatapnya. Naruto merasa jantungnya serasa berhenti seketika.

'tapi tunggu! Mana ada setan pake kacamata? ' pikir Naruto setelah menatap sosok yang ia duga hantu itu lebih teliti.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto meringis karena menyadari ia telah dikerjai seorang kutubuku yang aneh. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak merasa kesal ataupun marah, malah kalau diingat kembali betapa takutnya ia tadi, ia malah ingin tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menghampiri sosok berkacamata yang memata-matainya itu. Hinata takut setengah mati melihat Naruto mendekatinya. Ia takut Naruto marah karena perbuatannya.

"Jadi ini hantunya ya! " Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengancam, Hinata bergidik dan menundukan kepalanya takut. Hinata sudah bersiap-siap kepalanya akan di jitak atau apalah namun ia tak merasakan apa-apa, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok itu di depannya sangat dekat. Naruto membungkuk wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata yang memerah dan dengan jahilnya ia mengambil kacamata tebal Hinata.

"Hei, kembalikan kacamataku! " Hinata refleks bangun dari tempatnya tadi berusaha mengambil kacamata kesayangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mendadanimu agar kelihatan seperti hantu sungguhan kok, emang ada hantu pakai kacamata. Hahaha, " Ujar Naruto iseng. Kacamatanya kadang ia layangkan ke atas dan mengoper kacamata itu ke tangan kiri atau kanannya agar Hinata tak bisa menggapainya dan juga menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya sehingga ia harus mundur agar kakinya tak terinjak.

"Kembalikan Naruto, aku tak bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku… " pinta Hinata dengan nada memohon, Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata. "Ini hukumannya karena kau telah mengerjaiku. "

Wajah Hinata serasa meledak saat itu juga, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki terasa kaku. Wajahnya sangat merah ketika merasakan Naruto sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali mengingat hembusan nafas Naruto terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Kok diem aja? Jadi kau ga mau kacamatamu balik nih? Ya sudah aku bawa pulang ya…" Ujarnya menggoda Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja diam saja.

Hinata yang mendengar ancaman Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya tadi lalu mengejar Naruto yang sudah mulai menjauhinya "Hueeeeee, jangan di bawa, nanti aku bisa jatu—"

BRUK!

Naas memang nasib Hinata, belum juga menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah terjatuh tersandung sebuah batu yang cukup besar.

"Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa? " Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh dan membantunya bangun.

"Aw… " rintih Hinata melihat luka cukup besar di lututnya.

"Waaa! Kau berdarah Hinata. " Seru Naruto panik, tangannya mencoba untuk memegang kakinya tapi takut melukainya jadi hanya bergerak tak karuan di sekitar kaki Hinata.

"ngh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, Cuma luka kecil. " Ucap Hinata menahan rasa sakit di lututnya untuk menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat sangat panik. Hinata tersenyum melihat pemuda yang ia sukai mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kalau begitu sini, walau hanya luka kecil. Kau tetap tak bisa berjalan dengan luka seperti itu kan? " Naruto memunggungi Hinata, kedua tangannya bergerak dari belakang menyuruh Hinata kesana, ke punggungnya dan berpegangan ke kedua bahunya.

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto, aku masih bisa jalan kok! " Hinata berusaha bangkit tetapi gagal karena kedua lututnya terasa lemas sekali, seperti tak mau bergerak.

"Udah deh ga usah sok kuat, sini cepet! " Perintah Naruto melihat Hinata yang memaksakan diri.

Tak lama kemudian kedua tangan Hinata berpegangan pada pundak Naruto dan memejamkan matanya erat karena takut Naruto menyadari detak jantungnya yang tak karuan itu. Naruto mengaitkan tangannya pada kaki Hinata dan membawanya pergi ke ruang UKS.

**Di UKS…**

"Kau merasa baikan Hinata? " Tanya seorang berambut pirang tiba-tiba masuk ketika melihat suster perawat pergi dari ruang UKS.

Hinata bingung karena suara orang itu melengking seperti suara perempuan, ia menebak kalau suara itu milik Ino. Dan benar saja ketika ia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sosok teman sekelasnya yang berkuncir kuda itu menatapnya khawatir. Rasa kecewa melintasi dirinya karena sosok yang ia harapkan menjenguknya tak datang.

"i-iya, aku sudah baikan. Ino kau belum pulang? " Tanya Hinata melirik-lirik ke balik pintu berharap sosok itu berada disana.

"Tadinya sih mau pulang tapi pas melihat kau dan Naruto berduaan di taman sana , tidak jadi deh… hhehe" Ucap Ino cengengesan, ia memang melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat mesra sekali saat di taman itu.

"Karena aku gemas melihat kalian, aku memfotomu dan mempublikasikannya ke teman sekelas lhoo, kalau Naruto baik-baik saja dan terlihat senang saat bersamamu. Lihat nih! " Ino memperlihatkan foto hasil jepretannya di depan wajah Hinata, di foto itu Hinata mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengambil kacamatanya namun Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan tersenyum jahil tangan Naruto yang menganggur mengurung sosok di depannya agar tak terjatuh. Sangat terlihat jelas pipi putih Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah yang mempermanis dirinya di foto itu.

"Mesra sekali kan? " Ino bertanya pada sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi *Bohong* karena jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"lho! Hinata, kau kenapa? " Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

-Bersambung-

Huahahaha…. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4.

Maaf kalau jelek, tetapi usahain untuk mereview tentang kekurangan fict ini biar Ochibi bisa benerin dan lebih semangat untuk nerusin fict ini ^_^

Ohya, makasih untuk yang Ochibi pengen membalas salah satu reviewer yang berbaik hati menanyakan 'kenapa Hinata jadi ketua kelas?'

Karena di kelas itu hanya mempunyai seorang Hinata Hyuuga, satu-satunya murid yang paling teladan dan nggak pernah neko-neko (kucing-kucing?) di sekolah. Di suruh pake dasi tiap hari, dia nurut. Pakai gesper, dia nurut. Pakai pin sekolah dia nurut. Benar-benar murid yang teladan. Hahaha! *menertawakan murid teladan* #diinjek

(NB: Author curhat, karena di sekolahnya peraturannya makin mencekik. Bayangin aja, setiap hari di suruh pake dasi! Idiiih! Ogah banget)

Okay curhatan Ochibi ga usah di masukin dalam hati nanti jadi ikutan bendel deh. Hahaha.

At least, I wanna say

"Onegaishimasu Minna-san! Klik link biru di bawah ini…..!"

(^_^)

\ \ /


End file.
